Chaos
by Skitter160
Summary: Kaiba is acting crazy, Mai is up to something, Duke just wants to score and Joey can't figure out what all of it has to do with him. S/J ON HIATUS
1. Beginings

"Kaiba you bastard!" Joey growled looking every bit the mutt Kaiba always claimed him to be. He wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand while simultaneously taking a step back. To say he had been caught off guard was an understatement. When Kaiba had first walked into the bathroom he had been washing his hands minding his own business. When the brunette had moved closer the blonde had hoped for no more than a little banter. He couldn't afford to get into another fight after the last one. Sadly it seemed Kaiba wanted his face meet the blonde's fist, as the brunette had him cornered by the closest stall after but ten steps into the restroom. Unfortunately the blonde couldn't afford to fight back and was left almost defenseless as Kaiba had leaned forward and had his way. It took everything in him not to punch the smug bastard before he could answer him.

The school was already fed up with their rivalry and being unable to chastise 'The Great Seto Kaiba' they instead pinpointed their attention on Joey. It was easier to pin the problems on the poor blonde than bite the hand that fed. It Joey were found fighting one more time this month they were going to call in his Father, since detention didn't seem to be solving anything with the blonde delinquent. Which left Joey waiting for an answer for the obscure actions of the older Kaiba. The silence stretched and the blonde's temper flared. Unable to attack the brunette all he could do was snarl once more. "What was that for?" As the brunette leaned toward him again Joey had to resist the urge to take another step back, which would only have served to put his back completely against the wall.

"Because I wanted to Mutt." Kaiba whispered into the blonde's ear, his voice veering more towards husky from it's usual harsh tone. He could feel the smaller male shiver in more than fear as he ran his tongue along the outer shell of his ear. He pulled the blonde closer whispering heatedly ignoring the others obvious reluctance, though it was not more than hesitation. "I do what I want Mutt." With that said he pulled away abruptly stalking out of the room. He knew it would take Joey awhile to calm down and adjust. He also knew his efforts weren't in vain. He had seen the hunger buried deep within those honey colored eyes and he could feel the tension for more as he left. Which was hopefully sure to come with a favorable response.

Joey couldn't stop the shudder of displeasure at the brunette's departure, he wasn't happy with what had transpired but he couldn't hide that his body liked it. But now that Kaiba was gone he cursed loudly turning and slamming his fist into the stall. He left a fist shaped dent in the metal as he pulled his hand back and started taking calming breaths doing his best not to run out and find the arrogant ass and rearrange his face. But he also couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. His thoughts were on any endless loop of 'What the fuck just happened!?' and 'Why did I seem to enjoy that?'

It was hard to stop the memory from instantly replaying over and over. It had been entirely too sudden and confusing all at once. Kaiba had come in and yanked him away from the sink throwing him towards the closest stall, where he landed on his ass. Picking the other boy up instead of punching him Kaiba pulled him closer pressing his body up against Joey's much smaller body. Their faces mere inches apart. It was as he struggled to get free that he realized he was too weak to push the taller male off, and fighting was still not an option. In an instant Kaiba had leaned forward just a little and pressed his lips lightly against his Joey had stilled completely. The blonde's body had gone rigid and then Kaiba's lips moved against his and suddenly it didn't matter. Joey's mind had gone blank as Kaiba was entirely too close as his hands slid down his sides his body pressing further into the much smaller male. When Kaiba's tongue pressed against eager lips that's when reality sunk in but even then the blonde pushed back. That was until his brain caught up with his body and he was suddenly pulling away growling even as he tried to hide his enjoyment.

Shaking his head Joey did his best to clear his head. He wasn't going to get caught up on this. It was probably what the bastard wanted. He jammed his hands angrily into his pockets as he made his way out of the restroom figuring if Moneybags knew what was good for him he would be long gone. It was as he was halfway to the door he realized there was a box in his pocket that he hadn't put in there. "That bastard..." He growled pulling the small box out and looking at it and eying the trash can for a brief moment. 'What could it be? Is it a trap? Should I open it?' He stood there another few minutes examining the box a little closer still debating on whether it would be safe to open. It was shoddily wrapped like it had been done in a hurry and it was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. As he carefully opened it he was surprised to find a small piece of chocolate a shade darker than was normal but it looked edible. 'Why would Kaiba give me chocolate...' Joey thought then looked over at himself in the mirror seeing his slightly swollen lips. He ran his fingers over them slowly as pieces began to fit together. 'Today is Valentine's day...' He looked back down at the chocolate and noticed the words 'Be mine - SK' was messily carved into it's otherwise smooth surface, also like it had been done in a hurry. Or now that he realized what it meant before Kaiba could change his mind.

Deciding this can of worms was best not addressed in the boys restroom at school Joey angrily shoved the box back into his pocket. He refused to look at the mirror again as he left knowing he would see the more than light dusting of pink on his cheeks. First Kaiba had kissed him, then he'd stuck a box of chocolate into his pocket just to make sure his affections were known. As far as Joey Wheeler was concerned the world was ending. He was certain as soon as he stepped out the door he would be hearing sudden screaming that an asteroid was going to hit the school in a couple of seconds. He was happily surprised to instead find students going about making their way home. So instead of running for cover he headed to his locker figuring his best friend was probably already sick of waiting.

"What took you so long?" Tristan demanded hotly as the blonde approached his locker usually the brunette didn't have to wait long since the other was all too eager to ditch school. Today seemed to an all too rare exception.

"Got caught up with something." Joey replied eying the way the brunette was leaning casually against his own locker. He was very proud of himself for not turning beet red as the image of being caught up in Kaiba's limbs came unbidden to his mind. But even with that distracting thought he could tell something was off with his best friend. "Have you been waiting long?" He asked watching as Tristan's eyes shifted away from the blonde's locker making him more suspicious.

"Longer than I would have liked." Tristan responded noncommittally as he pushed away from his locker looking away from the blonde as he unhooked his lock. "Anyway hurry up man I don't want to be here for another second." The brunette added keeping a close eye on his friend as he opened his locker slowly the suspense killing him. He couldn't wait to see how he would react to the surprise waiting inside.

"If you say so..." Joey turned back to his locker ignoring the weird vibe his best friend was giving him as he opened it completely. Sitting inside on what he liked to deem his text books was a fancy pink bag with a card attached. He flashed back to the incident in the restroom with Kaiba. He quickly shook off the feeling knowing the only one who knew the combination to his locker other than him was Tristan. There was no way Tristan would open his locker for Kaiba even if it was to allow him to put chocolate in there. Actually that would likely lead to fight if he thought about it. 'So if it's not from Kaiba who is it from?' He thought taking the bag out carefully and opening the attached card ignoring the knowing look his friend was giving him.

The card was red with pink hearts all over it and a single line written on it in obnoxiously pink ink.

_'From Mai with love'_

Joey took one second to breath then almost had a heart attack. He had been hoping to receive chocolates from Mai for years now. And here they were or at least he thought they were. He quickly opened the bag to see finely made, store bought chocolate staring back at him. There were no messily carved words in it just a smooth surface that looked divine. There was not a shoddy wrapping job just a fancy pink bag and a card. He smiled widely at his best friend hoping his disappointment at it being store bought didn't show. "I'll be damned it's from Mai. You knew didn't you?" He playfully punched the other in the arm before grinning widely and shoving the chocolate as well as his books in his bag and locking his locker.

"Of course I did." Tristan grinned just as widely ignoring the momentary downcast look Joey had a few seconds before. It wasn't a big deal that Mai had bought the chocolate, though it was generally considered to say a lot more about the girl's feelings if she made it herself. "How else would it get in your locker?" The brunette lightly punched the blonde back as they walked out of the building and toward the gate to meet up with Yugi and the gang.

"I guess your right. So did you get any chocolate?" Joey quickly turned the subject away from his own chocolates, one of which Tristan didn't know he had. How could he tell anyone that Kaiba had ambushed him in the restroom, shoved him against a stall, kissed him, then shoved chocolate into pocket? No one would believe that even with the chocolate as proof. Even he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been a part in it. And it was even harder to believe that said chocolate looked homemade, not to say Kaiba couldn't have had his cook make it for him. But it looked so imperfect he just knew it wasn't a seasoned professional that had made it. And there was no way Mai would have done something like that for him. Shaking his head Joey looked over at the blushing brunette who still had yet to answer. "Well?" He pushed his own thoughts away noting the odd behavior from his best friend was back.

"Promise not to hit me?" Tristan gave him a goofy grin as he dug something out of his bag refusing to let the blonde see it until he promised. Even if he knew Joey wouldn't really hurt him he felt it was never a bad idea to be cautious especially considering the subject at hand.

"Why would I hit you over chocolate?" Joey countered his own mind too swamped with thoughts of his own Valentine's to wonder why Tristan would act so edgy about it. That was until he recognized the bag Tristan was shoving in his face as the one Serenity had been carrying earlier that morning. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't want his sister to be happy but she was only sixteen she didn't need to worry about a boyfriend. Though he really didn't want the drama attached to his sister dating his best friend he couldn't change her feelings if she had them.

"Serenity gave me this to me this morning." Tristan smiled widely happy to see that Joey didn't look angry so he decided to leave out the fact he had been secretly been dating her for over a month. It of course wasn't his idea to hide the fact but hers. She knew how much her older brother worried about her but she wanted to date him and he wasn't going to refuse. Of course she'd also told him to keep the chocolates a secret but he couldn't hide things from his best friend anymore. And if the chocolate went over well he could tell him about them. Tristan smiled to himself seeing the wide smile over taking Joey's face as he looked at the bag.

"Well I'm glad man. I guess that means she feels the same way about you as you feel about her. So what are you going to get her for White Day? I will hit you if it's something stupid!" Joey smiled deciding that if Serenity wanted to date Tristan it really wasn't his business. As long as the affections were returned then there was no more reason to hold a protest to it.

"I don't know yet." Tristan admitted honestly he had thrown a couple ideas around but Serenity wasn't your average girl and was very hard to buy for.

"Well you'd better figure it out in a month." Joey smirked then waved over at Yugi, Tėa, and Duke. The raven haired duelist had recently transferred to their school to be closer to his newest shop that he had opened recently. "Hey you guys ready to blow this joint?"

"Sure." Duke smiled as they all turned to leave not noticing the way Kaiba's limo lingered just a little bit so he could watch them. "So did you get any chocolates?" He asked the group toting his own large bag of chocolates.

"Tėa gave me chocolate..." Yugi held up a red bag with a glittery pink heart in the middle. He waited for the rest of them to say they had received one from her in honor of their friendship. Instead they gave him a knowing smile He turned to look at Tėa and found her blushing profusely. "It was just me..." He realized belatedly and looked at the brunette next to him a little closer. He had thought his chocolate was a bit speical in the previous years but he hadn't dared to hope it was because the brunette liked him. Smiling widely back at his friends he took her hand gently into own as they kept walking listening to Duke go on and on about the chocolates he had received.

"I got one from Serenity." Tristan cut in not wanting to hear anymore about Duke and all the girls he had gotten chocolates from. He was certain Kaiba had gotten even more if he hadn't rejected all of them outright since they couldn't put them in his locker. He smirked over that raven haired playboy not surprised to see he was glaring at him. He was pretty sure that Duke was already over the red headed beauty but he wasn't sure who he was into these days. Looking over at Joey waiting for to add that he gotten a chocolate from Mai but he looked distracted.

Joey was too busy thinking about the chocolates in his bag to focus on the conversation at hand. He couldn't understand why Mai had decided that now was the time and he especially didn't understand why Kaiba had given him one. He found he couldn't get the restroom incident out of his mind. He was snapped back out his thoughts when Tristan's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Joey here finally got chocolate from Mai!" Tristan beamed at his best friend and thumped him on the back. "He's probably still in shock."

Duke looked at the blonde curiously and shook his head. He didn't think the blonde was in shock but in deep thought. He already had something he needed to talk to the blonde about so he figured he would just corner him at the game shop and ask him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Chaos

A/N: Sorry this update took so long talk about major writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write and it just wouldn't come out! As to this story it will have way more than two chapters I'm not sure how many or how often I'll update (have I ever known that before now?). Well anyway sorry for the wait for such a short chapter which some of you might view as filler but is very important to everything. Here goes nothing. Please R & R

Having been at the game shop for a little over an hour Duke felt now was the time to act. He had matters to discuss with the blonde anyway so it wouldn't look too weird if he pulled him aside. "Hey Joey since we're not the ones left in the game can I talk to you for a moment?"

The blonde looked over at his least favorite of their friends and smiled weakly. He had just been lost in thought over what had happened earlier that day once more and unconsciously pulled the box from his pocket. Discreetly putting it back hoping the raven haired duelist wouldn't notice. "Sure." Joey asked looking over at Tristan and Yugi who were in the middle of a game while Téa was looking through a few new cards to fit into her deck. He followed his friend to a more secluded corner of the game room, that was located to the side of the shop floor. He wasn't sure what the other male had to say but he couldn't deny being curious about whatever it was. Even though they got along the least among the group he wasn't about say he wasn't his friend.

"I have something for you." Duke smiled grabbing a small bag out of his backpack it was red and had the emblem of his company on it. The raven haired duelist couldn't hide his confusion as Joey gave him a panicked look as he held it out to him. Giving the blonde an odd look Duke frowned but waited for a reaction before deciding if the blonde had lost it.

Looking at the bag Joey looked into his friend's bright green eyes and did his best not freak out. Sure it was a small bag perfectly shaped for chocolates, and knowing Duke it could be anything. 'Just like it could have been anything from Kaiba...' The blonde reminded himself then quickly blocked the rest of the memory with other thoughts. Such as the fact Yugi, Téa, and Tristan were standing only four feet away he did not need to freak out. So instead of screaming at his raven haired friend he whispered lowly so that his other friends wouldn't hear. "That isn't chocolate is it?"

"Why would I give you chocolate?" Duke asked quietly perturbed by the notion and shook his head slightly recalling the small box he had seen Joey slipping back into his pockets moments earlier. Something clicked and he was speaking before he was really sure what. "Is that what was in that box you were trying to hide?" He asked perceptively taking in the nervous twitch Joey's right eye made as his own thoughts took form. Joey was hiding something and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What box?" Joey answered feeling his eye twitch just a little bit and he knew he was screwed. He had hoped Duke wouldn't have noticed and after he had shown them all the store bought chocolates from Mai there was no way he could play it off as from her. And he hadn't mentioned anymore chocolates and neither had Tristan so it wasn't like he could play it off that way especially since if he had gotten more chocolates from a girl Joey was the type to brag about it.

"I saw you slip it back into your pocket just a few moments ago." Duke narrowed his eyes putting the bag he was holding back to where he had retrieved from. He knew that Joey didn't like him as much as he did all of their other friends but he had at least hoped he trusted him as much. "I know I'm not your favorite person Joey but I'm your friend and I can see something is up. And I was hoping you trusted me enough to share it with me." The raven haired duelist played his strongest card and hoped it worked he had been meaning to make things up with the blonde for a while now and chasing after his sister hadn't helped. Maybe if Joey trusted him with something they would be closer and better friends like he had been hoping for.

"..." Joey sighed he was caught and he wasn't really sure he wanted someone else' input on this to begin with. Ever since he had left school all he could think about was the incident in the restroom. Maybe if he told someone else he would be able to look at it from a logical and unemotional standpoint. Yet at the same time he felt too embarrassed to tell Tristan and Yugi would have a heart attack of joy and try to use it to bring Kaiba into the fold. Telling Téa was just out of the question, she just wouldn't understand his pride in all of this. But telling Duke...it was just as the raven haired duelist had said they were friends but he had never really treated him like he trusted him. Sighing again he decided that if he was going to tell anyone Duke would be the best choice, he would after all not be believed if he did tell anyone else. They would assume he was being a jerk because there was no way Joey would share something so personal with him. "I'll tell you but only if you promise to keep your mouth shut." He looked back over at the group discreetly and was glad to see they were all still too caught up in the duel to notice anything that was being said.

"I promise." Duke gave the blonde a sincere look realizing he would be let in on the secret he was kind of excited. He often felt a little left out by some of them but this would make him feel a little more included. "So what is the box?"

The blonde mumbled lowly not looking away from the group to make sure they didn't hear him. "It's a long story one I'd rather not talk about here. Can we step outside?"

"Sure." Duke took one look at Joey's worried face and then lead the way outside his thoughts completely on the small box nestled in the blonde's pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Chaos**

**A/N: So... I updated a lot faster this time inspired by my reviewer. Reviews really do spur me on I must say. Anyway things are shaping up and getting heavy at the same time. You'll see what I mean. R & R**

Having successfully snuck out of the game shop without any questions the pair of teenagers found themselves at the nearby park. Where the normally hyper active blonde had sub-duly led them to the swings and plopped himself down swaying at a slow pace back and forth as he ordered his thoughts. He was still debating on telling the other male what had happened and there was no way he would just blurt out that Kaiba had kissed him. So instead he looked over that raven haired duelist and motioned to the second swing silently. He was grateful when the other did just that without any words slowly swaying himself along in time with Joey seemingly patiently waiting to find out what was wrong with his friend.

Duke found himself a little worried he had never seen the blonde like this. Of course he had heard stories from when Serenity was in need of that eye surgery but he hadn't actually witnessed it first hand. Then again when they had first met he hadn't even liked Joey, not even a little bit. Now though...things were different. He couldn't put his finger on how he felt about the blonde these days just that he wanted to get along much better with him. And since his first attempts of that had gotten him nowhere. His previous attempt had cost Joey much more than a few curse words thrown his way so Duke figured being patient and listening wasn't much of a cost. It was the least he could do and the most he could do was sitting in a red bag back at the game shop.

"So..." Joey started some five minutes later his swinging coming to an abrupt halt as the words filtered through the tense air around them. "This is kind of hard for me to say but here goes nothing." With that the blonde dug out the box and handed it gently to his friend. "I got this today at school..." He watched expectantly as the raven haired pretty boy examined the shoddy wrapping job then slowly opened the lid. He wasn't surprised when he had to catch the box as Duke almost dropped it upon reading the words carved into the once smooth surface of the chocolate.

"Is that from who I think it's from?" Duke asked motioning to the box Joey was now placing back in his pocket. This was nothing like he had expected and he was completely floored when Joey nodded slowly looking off towards the threes his eyes unfocused. Realizing quickly that the blonde had more to say Duke slowly nodded too waiting once more.

"He cornered me in the bathroom... And ever since that last fight if I get caught fighting in school one more time I'm in deep shit. At first I was hoping that he would do no more than call me names and get on my nerves. I after all don't have a shit ton of money to stay out of trouble." Joey said another few minutes later a conflicted look on his face. He had already come to terms with what had happened with the brunette in the restroom for most part. Of course he was still sorting out his feelings on the whole thing which made him want to lie. However he was a very poor liar to begin with unless it came to his Father, but there were reasons he needed to lie to him. "I figured out that wasn't going to be the case when Kaiba pretty much threw me against a stall... Then he... Well he..." Joey paused a moment looking away from the green inquiring eyes as he continued. "He kissed me and shoved that box in my pocket. I don't know what to think..." Joey once more avoided the green eyes that he knew were on him like laser beams and did the best to hide his very obvious blush with his hair.

"..." Duke took in the look on Joey's face and swallowed the shock he himself was feeling that Kaiba was human enough to kiss someone and asked a question. A question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to and he was even surer than Joey wouldn't want to answer. "Did you kiss him back?" He had to know even if it was an answer he wouldn't like or Joey wouldn't like admitting there must be more going on for Joey to be this disturbed. I mean the Joey he knew would wait until after school then attempt to kick Kaiba's ass, maybe even challenge him to a duel.

"I sorta...maybe...kinda...might have kissed back a little in shock." Joey mumbled lowly hoping that maybe Duke wouldn't hear him and he could lie afterward. But luck wasn't on his side as he could feel the penetrating look that took over the curious one that had come before. He wasn't sure what made him continue but he decided to before his brain could stop his mouth. "It kind of felt nice despite that it was Kaiba and it's been a long time I've been kissed like that..." Joey trialed off not wanting to sing Moneybag's praises when he hadn't wanted to kiss the guy to begin with.

"Do you like him?" Duke asked before his brain could connect to his mouth and tell it what a bad question it was about to ask. The reaction was immediate Joey jumped off the swing and turned to look at the raven haired duelist all embarrassment gone replaced by anger. "I..." Duke tried to think of a way to avoid getting himself punched as the blonde continued to glare at him. "What I mean is if it didn't matter who kissed you like that would you have liked it better?" Somehow this question had the blonde pausing before he nodded slowly in thought.

"If it weren't Kaiba I think it wouldn't have mattered..." Joey realized this meant he was just feeling lonely and would clear his mind of any thoughts of possibly liking it because it was Kaiba. Which he didn't. He couldn't have liked kissing Kaiba, even if the brunette was the best kisser he had had the pleasure of waring tongues with. Kaiba was a prick and a guy. Though that last thought didn't him that much just the fact it was Kaiba.

"Well do you want to find out?" Duke once again felt like cursing his mouth as it started working without his brain again. It wasn't that the idea was awful it was the fact that he made the offer without any thought about it. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Joey and here he was offering to kiss the guy. Not that he knew if Joey got that part or not.

With a dubious look at his friend Joey weighed his words carefully. It wasn't like Mai wasn't in the equation as well but somehow figuring out if he could maybe have kissed Kaiba because he wanted to ranked a little higher on his list. It wasn't that he didn't still want the other blonde it was just this was a matter of pride. And conflicted feelings for a moody, handsome, and overly wealthy jackass. Moving slowly Joey reclaimed his seat on the swing and nodded slowly to his friend who slowly got to his feet.


End file.
